Saying I Love You - Wonder Girls
Descripción *'Título:' Saying I Love Youright|160px *'Artista:'Wonders Girls *'Single:' The Wonder Years - Trilogy *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' Balada *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 30 - Septiembre -2008 Vídeo center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye SunMi Sohee Romanización neon neul naege malhaettji wae saranghandan malhaji anhnyago nal saranghagin hanyago geunde nan marya jomdeo dalkomhage jeoldae ijeulsu eobtge yeonghwasoge yeonin deulcheoreom gobaekharyago gidaryeosso hwinnuneul na ije malhalge neol wihae akkyeodueottdon geumal saranghae haessalboda nunbusin neoui misoreul nal anajudeon neoui dusoneul saranghae saranghae yaksokhae na jeoldae neol tteonaji anheulge ireohge neul ni yeope seoseo na malhalge mwol geuri mangseorinyago geuge geuri oryeobnyago nae mameul deudgo sipdago geundae nan marya jomdo teukbyeolhage seuchyeojinagaji anhge geu oneunal boda areumdabge gieokdwidorok gidaryeosseo hwinnuneul nan ije malhalge neol wihae akkyeodueottdeon geumal saranghae haessalboda nunbusin neoui misoreul nal anajudeon neoui dusoneul saranghae saranghae yaksokhae na jeoldae neol tteonaji anheulge ireohge neul ni yeope seoseo na malhalge hansungando neowa tteoreojigo sipji anha nege angyo sigani meomchugireul barae na ireohge neol saranghae saranghae haessalboda nunbusin (saranghae) (nunbusin) neoui misoreul nal anajudeon neoui dusoneul (misoreul nal dusoneul) saranghae saranghae (saranghae) yaksokhae na jeoldae neol tteonaji (promise an ever and ever i love you) anheulge ireohge neul ni yeope seoseo na malhalge neol saranghae neol saranghae saranghae saranghae neol saranghae Español Tu siempre me preguntas ¿Como es que nunca dices que te amo? ¿Realmente me amas? Pero tu sabes Yo queria algo mas dulce Quiero confesar igual que los amantes de las peliculas, De modo que no querras olvidarlo He esperado para la blanca nieve... Voy a confesarte ahora, las palabras he retenido Amo tu sonrisa más brillante que el sol Tus manos que me abrazan Te amo, te amo Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar Siempre estare a tu lado Para decirtelo cara a cara Tu me preguntas ¿como es dudo acerca de eso? ¿Que es lo dificil? Quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir Pero tu sabes, yo queria algo más especial Y no un momento más Quiero que este día sea más bello que ningún otro He esperado por la nieve blanca Voy a confesarte ahora, Las palabras he retenido Amo tu sonrisa más brillante que el sol Tus manos que me abrazan Te amo, te amo Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar Siempre estare a tu lado Para decirtelo cara a cara No quiero separarme de ti ni un solo momento Cuando me acerco a ti,espero que el tiempo se detenga Así te amo Amo tu sonrisa más brillante que el sol (Amo) (Que el sol) Tus manos que me abrazan (tus manos) Te amo, te amo (Te amo) Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar (Prometo siempre siempre amarte) Siempre estare a tu lado Para decirtelo cara a cara Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo Te amo Hangul 넌 내게 말했지 왜 사랑한다 말하지 않냐고 날 사랑하긴 하냐고 근데 난 말야 좀더 달콤하게 절대 잊을수 없게 영화속에 연인 들처럼 고백하려고 기다렸어 흰눈을 난 이제 말할께 널 위해 아껴두었던 그말 사랑해 햇살보다 눈부신 너의 미소를 날 안아주던 너의 두손을 사랑해 사랑해 약속해 나 절대 널 떠나지 않을께 이렇게늘 니 옆에 서서 나 말할께 뭘 그리 망설이냐고 그게 그리 어렵냐고 네 맘을 듣고 싶다고 근데 난 말야 좀더 특별하게 스쳐지나가지 않게 그 어느날 보다 아름답게 기억되도록 기다렸어 흰눈을 난 이제 말할께 널 위해 아껴두었던 그말 사랑해 햇살보다 눈부신 너의 미소를 날 안아주던 너의 두손을 사랑해 사랑해 약속해 나 절대 널 떠나지 않을께 이렇게늘 니 옆에 서서 나 말할께 한순간도 너와 떨어지고 싶지 않아 네게 안겨 시간이 멈추기를 바래 나 이렇게 널 사랑해 사랑해 햇살보다 눈부신 너의 미소를 날 안아주던 너의 두손을 사랑해 사랑해 약속해 나 절대 널 떠나지 않을께 이렇게늘 니 옆에 서서 나 말할께 널사랑해 널사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 널 사랑해 Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls